


Beneath that Armor

by BoilingHeart (orphan_account)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BoilingHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Wrynn and Regent Lord Theron's meeting for an alliance quickly turns into something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath that Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and it was for a rare pair ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

The sunshine was filtered through the stained glass windows, shining down on those whom had gathered in the war room to speak with their guest. Varian Wrynn sat in his respectable seat, dismissing his guardsmen and generals whom had attended the meeting with the Regent Lord of Quel'thalas. Lor'themar, bearing the same regal elegance as per usual, sat comfortably in his seat just across the table from the king, chin held high and his ears perked with interest. Varian looked down at the plans they had laid out on the table. The hour they’d spent there had already given way to good hopes for the people of Stormwind and Silvermoon to cooperate, and their meeting seemed to have reached its end already.

“I should hope that our plans will be of no trouble to you, King Wrynn,” Lor'themar said, his melodic accent lacing his words. Varian perked his head, looking over the elven man carefully. The light shone on him, and made his armor gleam under it, despite the sunlight being dim. Long, platinum blonde hair cascaded down his back, gracing past his sharp features. Varian had always had a small appreciation towards the elven aesthetic, and Varian couldn’t help but admire the man before him.

It took a moment for Varian to remember that he had been spoken to, and he cleared his throat. “It’s no trouble at all,” He replies with the wave of his hand. The others whom attended the meeting had finally found themselves out the door, and Varian ushered his guards to do the same as well. Lor'themar quirked a brow at the action, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the line of protection for the King dissipate.

“You’ve certainly built quite the trust around me,” The elf mused, a single felfire eye glancing back to the king.

“I’ve no reason to distrust you, Regent Lord.”

Varian rose from his seat, rolling his shoulders back and stretching his arms. Lor'themar rose, watching him carefully, seemingly humored by something. The elf turned around, double checking to see that the others had certainly filed out of the room. “Is that so? You’ve gone so far as to even dismiss all your forms of protection.”

“Not all,” Varian says, gesturing to his plate armor.

“And yet,” Lor'themar walked around the table, dragging his fingers across the tabletop as he made his way closer to the human. His movements were deliberately slow, his ears curling slightly as he took in the sight of the taller man with a coy look. “You are still quite strong beneath all of that armor. Correct, yes?”

He’s closer than he should be, Varian notes, and he cannot seem to pry his eyes off him. There is only a foot of space between them, and it was closing, his eyes trained on that sly grin on Lor'themar’s lips. Varian could feel his cheeks fill with color, and he tilted his head to the side, raising a brow. “Maybe if you met me in my quarters, you’d see for yourself.”

“Oh? And is that an invitation?”

“Only if that’s a yes.”

Lor'themar seized the moment without hesitation. Varian was caught by surprise when the elf closed the distance between them, grabbing at Varian’s jaw and pulling him in. The king’s lips parted, and Lor'themar kissed him, pressing into his body. Varian’s hands came to the elf’s waist, and was forced to take several steps back as Lor'themar advanced, pressing the king against the wall just behind him. Their pulses quickened, and still, so much armor covered their bodies. Lor'themar pulled away slightly, dragging his hands away from Varian’s face and searching for the buckles that held his pauldrons in place. For a moment, Varian regretted showing up in his full armor, and was terribly impatient at the time being. He did the same to Lor, undoing the shoulderpads the elf wore as he felt his own slide off and clatter to the ground. Varian’s hands shook with excitement, his breath more labored than per usual, making the task at hand more difficult.

Lor'themar had managed to unbuckle more than just his shoulderpads, pulling away at Varian’s chestplate and belt as he felt his own armor come away. They ignored the sounds of their armor loudly falling to the ground, quickly returning to each other, embracing the heat they shared. Varian tangled his fingers into the elf’s soft hair, allowing Lor to take control. Lor'themar pressed into him, his breathing becoming ragged as well. He pulled away from the kiss, gently dragging his lips down Varian’s jaw, and onto his neck. Before he could suppress it, Varian let out a soft moan, sending sparks in Lor'themar’s chest, urging him to persist.

“Lor…” Varian managed, his voice no longer gruff, but now a low whine. It was easy to see that the King was aroused, and with every kiss Lor'themar graced him with, he became more needy and desperate for the elf to take him. Given their position and their location, however, it would be far too inappropriate to continue. Not in the war room, at least. He reluctantly pulled away from the elf, nodding his chin in the direction behind the elf. “F-Follow me.”

The elf’s ears perked, and Varian took the lead, pulling him along as they glided across the room. At the wall near the corner was a door the elf hadn’t noticed before (and from its design, it seemed that the intent was for the entrance to go unnoticed), and Varian wasted no time in opening it. They pushed through, slamming the door shut as they entered the narrow hall, leading to Varian’s chambers. In the center was a large bed, and the both of them wasted no time in situating themselves on it.

They kicked their shoes off with haste, and the elf ran his hands over the seams of Varian’s chainmail. Varian busied himself with pulling off Lor’s crimson cloak, moving quick with shaky hands as he pulled the Regent Lord’s chestplate away, revealing his bare, pale skin. He threw the armor piece aside without another thought, kissing Lor'themar’s neck and collarbone. Varian pulled him in, desperate and hungry for his warmth. Lor let out a hum, his ears curling in delight, and though he had remained calm and in control for the time, his desire began to get the best of him. Impatient hands tugged at the chainmail, pulling it off the king and exposing his broad chest. The elf smiled at the sight, and Varian gripped at the elf’s hair, pulling him closer and nuzzling into Lor'themar. He bit at the elf’s neck, prompting a gasp to escape from the Regent Lord. Lor’s ears curled back in pleasure, letting out shaky breaths as Varian left red marks on his lover’s skin.

“Mmph, Varian,” He murmured, his silky voice sending flares in Varian’s chest, his pants becoming a little tighter for him as he indulged himself. He wanted to hear his voice again, hear his name said in that accent, wanted to hear him moan, growl, wanted to fill the air with his shouts. Varian straddled himself into the elf’s hips, biting at Lor'themar’s neck playfully. Lor'themar inhaled sharply, and Varian dug his fingers into Lor’s waist, pushing into his body. The elf growled, his ears quivering as the king persisted. Though Lor'themar was certainly enjoying himself, he would not be satisfied unless it were Varian lying in the sheets, begging for him. The thought of it made his cock twitch, and Lor'themar took control again, grabbing Varian by the hair and pushing him into the bed.

“Bad wolf,” He cooed, pressing Varian into the bed. He hovered over the king, biting his own lip as he stared down at the human. Slim fingers glided across Varian’s chest, feeling the muscles with a surprising gentleness that made the human shudder. Varian looked up at Lor'themar with a hungry smile, wrapping his legs around the elf’s hips. “Now, Varian, I just want to see how strong you are without all that armor,”

Lor'themar yanked at Varian’s thick pants, making quick work of drawing them down his legs and tossing them somewhere off, out of their way. He made no hesitation in removing his own mail trousers, and it isn’t long before the both of them lay bareskinned and completely nude. Lor'themar leaned back into Varian, their chests pressed together as their lips met again, Lor'themar pressing into the kiss more aggressively than before. He wanted him, wanted to explore every inch of the king as he could, to touch and feel him, to hear his ragged breathing form words, and shout out his name. Lor'themar pulled away, his face and ears red with arousal, and Varian soaked in the sight of those half-lidded eyes and parted lips, and he let out a small whine at the separation.

“Lube,” Lor'themar said under his breath. “Where is it? I shan’t be happy until I can fuck you into a shuddering mess.”

Varian let out a huff, and pointed to the nightstand by his bed. “T-Top drawer,” He says. Lor'themar nods, and makes haste in leaving the bed, fumbling with the drawer in his excitement as he pulls out the vial. He returns to the bed quickly, pressing his lips back to Varian’s. Lor'themar dragged his hand down Varian’s thigh, hitching his leg up on his hip, his free hand coming down to Varian’s cock. Varian let out a sharp gasp, digging his fingers into Lor’s shoulderblades. Lor'themar did not lift his hand, instead stroking the king’s erection with deliberately slow movements, prompting Varian to let out small moans and squirm beneath his grasp. Lor'themar teased him, dragging his hand up and down Varian’s length until the king was panting. Satisfied, Lor ceased the movement, picking up the vial he had retrieved, gathering the oil until his fingers were slick with it. He rubbed his own length with it, his lips quivering at his own touch.

Lor'themar took his time, humming softly, driving Varian mad with desire. The elf was purposely teasing him, and he wanted him _now._ Varian grew impatient and needy quick, and he sat up making way to grab at the elf and pull him in for another desperate kiss. Lor'themar did not allow such to happen, for his hands came up and shoved Varian onto his back, pinning him to the bed. Lor'themar loomed over him once more, tilting his head to the side with a coy smile.

“You are so _needy,_ my King,” Lor'themar teased, rolling his hips forward so that his member only barely pressed against Varian’s entrance. Varian let out a small whimper, gazing up into the elf’s burning eyes with an unending lust for him. “Oh, you want it so _bad,_ do you?”

That teasing tone would have likely set Varian off in a flare of anger, but here, listening to such a melodic voice, feeling his heat pressed so close to his body, feeling his heart beat in his chest, Varian found that he could hardly get enough of that voice. Lor'themar pushed Varian’s legs apart more, his hand sliding down to the human’s lower back and lifting him, angling his hips as he positioned himself.

“I want to hear you beg,” Lor'themar cooed, leaning close to Varian and nibbling at his ear. Varian let out a shaky sigh, rocking his hips closer to the elf.

“L-Lorth,”.Varian growled, tightening his grip around the elf’s back. “Just f-fuck me already.”

Lor'themar grinned, and he pressed the head of his cock into Varian’s entrance. Varian let out a shout, much louder than he meant to be, and Lor'themar held him as he squirmed, adjusting to his size. He waited until Varian had settled again, pulling out slowly before thrusting in, his length sliding into him with ease. Varian threw his head back, a wave of pleasure crashing over him as he felt Lor'themar fill him. Lor'themar pushed into him, sliding out at an excruciatingly slow pace, leaving Varian shuddering and whimpering at the movement. Lor'themar brought a hand to Varian’s side, dragging down to stroke at his length as he thrusted inside him again. Varian dug his nails into the Regent Lord’s back, arching himself at the pleasure as Lor'themar graced him with kisses down his neck. The king exhaled shakily, his breath being pushed out of him as the elf continued.

Lor'themar let out a huff, reveling in the feel of Varian around him. He kept one hand on Varian’s lower back, keeping him steady, the other slowly feeling its way up the king’s abdomen, brushing past his chest and soon tangling into Varian’s hair. He pulled out again, letting out a small moan as he did so. He tightened his grip around the human’s hip, setting the pace as he slid in and out of Varian, taking it slow and savoring every moment of it. Varian panted and moaned, squirming under the touch as every thrust brought stars into his vision. He could hardly bite back his whimpers, and at this point, he didn’t care how much noise he was making.

Sweat beaded their brows and chest, and Lor'themar picked up the pace, pumping into Varian more fervently, each thrust granting a crashing, rolling pleasure into the king. Lor'themar knew just where to hit, setting Varian’s nerves ablaze, an  before he could control himself, he was shouting, eyes squeezed shut, muscles tense, and drowned in the sounds of Lor'themar groaning and slamming into him. Varian moved his hips to the rhythm, happy to have Lor'themar in control. He felt how strong Lor'themar truly was, the way he held him down, the way he pushed into him, and something about it sent Varian whirring, and he wanted more, wanted to lose himself in Lor'themar, Light, he just felt amazing under his grasp.

“L-Lorth, hahh, Lor,” Varian gasped out, shuddering as he arched his back. He slid his hands up Lor'themar’s back and tangled his hands into the elf’s soft hair. Varian huffed, searching for his words, finding it hard to focus on anything but the feel of Lor inside him. “Ha-Harder.”

It came out as a whine, and Lor'themar shuddered, takin his other hand away from Varian’s hair and firmly grasping his hip. He looked down at Varian, listening to his whispers and whines, (sounds that he never even knew the human was capable of making), taking in the sight of his lips parted open, brows kneaded together, a sight unbecoming of a King, but one that provoked moan from the elf.

“O-Oh, you’re _enjoying_ this, aren’t you my king?” Lor'themar teased, pulling out of him slowly. Varian whined, nodding his head as he rolled his hips forward, parting his legs more as an invitation for the elf to return to him. Lor'themar grinned, thrusting into him with more force than before, and Varian shouted out, his voice loud and crisp, breath shaky and his muscles tight. Lor'themar continued, groaning and digging his fingers into Varian’s skin as he worked him. The elf threw his head back, a soft moan escaping his lips, his stomach coiling with tension as he thrusted again and again. He slid his slim fingers down Varian’s hip, groping him and feeling his way down the human’s thighs, pushing his legs open as Lor'themar leaned his weight into Varian. Varian cried out, shouting Lor'themar’s name as the tension in his stomach grew, building stronger with every pump of the elf’s cock. Lor'themar growled, his breath shaky and ragged, his moans forming that of Varian’s name as he pressed into him.

Lor'themar released the king’s legs, leaning in and planting his arms on either side of Varian’s shoulders. Their chests rubbed together, hot breaths on each other’s necks as Lor slid in and out of him. Varian tightened his grip in Lor’s hair as the thrusts increased in intensity, their closeness and heat trapped together making him dizzy with pleasure as they both began to reach their climax. Lor'themar became vocal, the sound of his moans music to the king’s ears. The elf moved his entire body, rolling and pressing himself into Varian until the tension built in his stomach became too much and he felt himself cumming. He slammed into him, his muscles shuddering as he let out a shaky moan. The feel of it sent Varian reeling, the heat that filled him, Lor's groans, the feel of the elf’s shaky muscles, the tension, all of it brought stars into his vision. His stomach coiled, and he came, hard and hot onto Lor'themar’s abdomen, his entire body taut, head thrown back as he let out a shout, back arched and shaking as his climax overran him.

Lor'themar rested on him for a little, their pulses slowing, heavy breaths regaining their usual pattern. Varian felt sore, and he lay under the weight of the elf, still panting from it all, able to focus better now that it was over, and Light, even in such a compromising position, Lor'themar looked quite beautiful; his sharp, angular features were rested and soft, and Varian watched those eyes open and regard him with that burning felfire glow. Lor'themar cupped Varian’s face and kissed him gently, then pulling out of him and rolling over to the side of the bed with a hum.

“Come to Silvermoon,” Lor'themar cooed, turning to stroke Varian’s hair. “I think I’d like to… _discuss_ matters with you there.”

Varian grinned, letting out a laugh. “And just what might that be?”

“Mm, politics,” He hummed, a coy smile on his face.

“Yeah, politics.”

For now, however, the two of them remained laying on the bed, free of any other care. After all, this _was_ to ensure an alliance between their people, and King Wrynn would need a little more time to make sure all plans went smoothly. Already, he had a damn good feeling.


End file.
